Season Two Victera Scenes
by DopeyLycanroc
Summary: Just a couple of Season 2 scene rewrites. I think these guys had so much more potential and so I decided to make them live up to it :)
1. Hello and Welcome

Hello. Not Sure if there's anyone still here. It has been a long time. If there is anyone still interested, hit me up and let me know. I've been re-watching and can't get these two off my mind. I've got some ideas but will totally take requests! Will post a couple of drabbles to see if I can tempt people back out to ship these guys :) Currently, I'm re-writing some of my favourite scenes in a little more depth. I also have some ideas for a post-season two fic and maybe some missing scenes. Don't be afraid to PM me, I don't bite.


	2. 2x09 House of Chance House of Divides

A/N: Hello :) This is the first of my rewrites. I don't own the show, the characters, or even the dialogue. It all belongs to Nickelodeon. I'm only responsible for padding it out a bit.

Episode: 02x09 House of Chance/ House of Divides

Victor sat in his office, eyes quickly scanning some old notes about the elixir. It was a rare occasion that Anubis House maintained the quiet long enough for him to really think. With the students out enjoying 'Donkey Day', that rare occasion was upon him and he had no plans to waste it. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't see the small blonde's approach. Vera knocked tentatively at the office door, stolen cellar key in hand. She had a clear plan in mind to gain Victor's trust, and the foolish kids only made it easier for her.

"Come." He called out without looking up from his desk. She entered the room quickly, not bothering to close the door behind her and moved around the desk to his side. "Oh," he exhaled, smiling as he realised the identity of his visitor. Victor put down his notes, shifted his attention to Vera and their eyes met briefly before she spoke.

"Look what I found in one of the bedrooms." She met his gaze again. "I think those children are searching for something, Victor."

Victor looked down at the key between her fingers, immediately recognising it as the spare cellar key and wondered how much the woman in front of him knew and if he should inform her of his own quest. He decided to play coy, for now. He took the key from her and looked down, as if to inspect it.

"Searching for what?" His dark eyes trailed back up to hers.

"Erm…" She faltered; she hadn't expected him to plead ignorance. "I don't know. Yet." This time it was Vera who broke eye contact. Victor made up his mind and decided to reveal his plans to her.

"Please…" Victor gestured to the chair on the opposite side of his desk, regaining her attention. She settled into the chair and he rose gently to shut the door. Once shut, he turned back to her.

"I too am searching for something Vera." Her leaned over her, hands braced on either side of her body, trapping her beneath his intense gaze.

Vera held her breath. He was incredibly close to her and she could feel the adrenaline racing through her. All her instincts told her to run. The conflict of the moment overtook her thoughts. She was getting much too close to this and Rufus wouldn't be pleased. On the other hand, it felt so good, so dangerous and exciting. She took a risk.

"I think we're all searching for that, aren't we Victor?" His name came out as a breathy whisper. Her cheeks flushed red and her heartbeat quickened. She was flirting with the line between doing her job and having fun. Victor seemed somewhat confused. "You mean the Book of Isis?" His brow furrowed. Damn, he could be naive, but she couldn't be the only one that felt the tension, could she?

"Um…" again she faltered, distracted by his proximity. "Do I?" She smirked and softly placed her hand over his, drawing both their attention in that direction. The touch, despite being gentle, felt like fire against her palm but her hand remained.

Victor looked visibly panicked, but leaned in slightly closer, clearing his throat and trying to appear calm. She was touching him. This was new. They didn't do this, and he wasn't sure how to respond. Was she flirting with him or did she misunderstand him?

Vera, sensing his discomfort, was almost proud of herself, but offered him an escape. She had pushed him far enough for today.

"And what is this… Book of Isis?" Victor was suitably distracted.

"Something that will lead us to a… a magnificent prize, Vera." He slowed his words, for maximum impact. "Tears. Of. Gold." Gold? This was news to her and it, genuinely, piqued her interest.

"Gold?" She questioned. He nodded. "Tell me more."

A/N: Well there you go. I just loved the tension in the scene but couldn't help but imagine what would've been going through their minds at the time. Some of the work coming is more heavily edited than this but I already loved the dialogue in this particular scene.


	3. 2x14 House of Pendulums House of Impasse

A/N: Once again, none of the dialogue is mine. Nor are the characters or the initial story line. I'm just trying to make the characters a little more three-dimensional.

Episode: 02x14 House of Pendulums/ House of Impasse

Victor stood in the cellar, arms folded, in front of the shelves that he suspected were a secret door. He exhaled a smug puff of breath. They were good, but he was better, and he'd got them now. He snapped back into the moment when he felt a hand on his arm. Their eyes locked as he spun around. Vera.

"Sssshhhh!" His eyes fell to the finger on her lips, his mouth agape. She was facing the shelves in front of them.

"The wise general produces victories from the enemy's own tactics." She could feel his gaze, still upon her lips. She sighed. He was missing the point. She pointed to the lock, the code revealing itself to them. Victor followed the movement, her plan dawning on him.

"One. Nine. Eight. Zero." Vera knew they'd have to move quickly and quietly, so as not to be caught. Impulsively, she grabbed his hand.

Dragging the older man along with her, Vera rounded the corner. She slammed her back against the cold cellar wall and pulled Victor flush against her body. His cheeks reddened and he refused to meet her eyes. Vera immediately noticed his blush and suppressed a giggle; she squeezed his hand, their fingers still laced together. He seemed reassured by this, she noticed, and he finally trailed his gaze down to her. His eyes were darker than usual and searching hers, somehow. It was her turn to blush. Her own eyes were giving her away, god, she felt like a teenager again. She suddenly felt the need to put some distance between them, so that she could think clearly. They both heard a door click shut in the distance. She took this as her cue and used both hands to push Victor off of her, by his shoulders, and moved back to the secret door.

"They would never have given up the code through treat or punishment, they'd only plead ignorance or memory loss." Victor merely watched her from a distance, with a look of stunned bewilderment plastered all over his face. "Have you read the art of war, Victor?" Her question brought him to the present.

"Um… erm… no… no." He struggled with the words, still processing the feel of her warm body against him and her dilated pupils staring into his own. She continued.

"Through the art of subtlety and secrecy, we hold the enemy's fate in our hands." She reached up on her toes to input the code, as Victor rejoined her in font of the door. Both pairs of eyes lit up as the shelves disappeared into the wall, revealing the secret study of Robert Frobisher Smyth.

"Amazing!" She breathed out, stepping into the room.


	4. 2x14 Part 2 - Let Me Help You?

"I'm fine, really, Vera. You don't need to fuss." Vera sighed and held her head in her hands.

"Well then, Victor." She looked up at him smugly. "How do you intend to make it up the stairs to bed?" He didn't reply, hanging his head. He couldn't reply.

"Yes, that's what I thought." Her shoulders started shaking, as she unsuccessfully tried to hold back her giggles.

"Well I'm glad you find all this so very amusing, Vera." She giggled harder, tears of laugher rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Victor." Her laughter subsided. "This is just so surreal!" They sat in comfortable silence for few moments. The only noise was the occasional pipe groaning and the general hum of the electricity. Vera rose to her feet and moved to stand behind where Victor was sat. She hesitated for a second before sliding her hands gently onto his shoulders. He flinched from the initial contact but relaxed into her touch. She leaned down, close to his face, and whispered.

"Will you let me help you up the stairs at least?" The warmth of her breath tickled his neck, as Victor contemplated the consequences of allowing this woman to guide him through his temporary vulnerability.

"Hmmm… I suppose so." She grinned triumphantly at his words.

"Good." She moved back around the sofa and tugged on his hands. "Let's get you up to bed." The teasing tone to her voice was obvious and he grumbled but complied with the movement and got to his feet.

Vera managed to lead Victor up the stairs without falling and with minimal injuries. Until the top step. Victor's foot caught and he stumbled forward, into Vera's arms. Unsteady and panicking, he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her shoulders against his and muffling her surprised squeal. Instinctively, Vera wrapped her arms around him in return. They stood at the at the top of the stairs holding each other steady for a while. Her shoulders started shaking again and Vera giggled quietly into Victor's chest.

"You seem to be laughing at me again, my dear." At first, she thought he might be offended but surely enough she could feel his chuckle. She shrugged out of his embrace and took his hands, leading him through the darkness to his room. Once there she sat him down on the edge of the bed, turned on a lamp and helped him out of his shoes.

"Do you think you can manage the rest without me?" She teased him, grinning wildly. He cleared his throat, shuffled uncomfortably and mumbled a quick yes. Vera entwined their fingers, like before and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight Victor. I'll be back in the morning to guide you down for breakfast, if you still can't see." As she began to pull away, he squeezed her hand, urging her to stay.

"Goodnight Vera." He shuffled some more. "And… and thank you… for helping me."


	5. 2x16 House of Barriers House of Curfews

Episode: 02x16 – House of Barriers/House of Curfews

An almost eerie silence hung over Anubis House. Nothing but the echo of heels on the concrete floor. Vera entered Frobisher-Smyth's study. She hurriedly crossed the room to where the bookcase should have been, on the far wall. Someone was in the tunnels and she was pretty sure all the kids had left for school that morning. Leaning in to listen, she called out.

"Victor, are you there?"

Vera strained to listen more closely for a reply. She needed time to snoop around without Victor and this could be the perfect opportunity. He was always in the cellar or the office, which made it difficult to get into the study without his knowledge, but she couldn't do recon and keep Rufus off her back with him there.

Meanwhile Victor, not hearing Vera's call for him, rounds a corner of the dark and dusty tunnel. He finds himself face to face with a seemingly endless chasm. The only way across? A narrow carved wooden beam for a bridge. It did not look totally secure but sure enough, the stone was marked as though the beam belonged there. Victor braced himself and muttered.

"If those miscreants can cross it…"

He stepped onto the piece of wood, arms straight out at his sides and despite a few wobbles, he made it safely to the other side.

No reply. Vera silently rejoiced, without Victor underfoot she could actually focus on her work. She shuffled through the open books on the desk chaotically, looking for anything bearing the mark of Anubis or any sign of anything that could be used to temporarily appease Rufus. Nothing on the desk jumped out at her, so she began to open up the desk drawers. The top right desk drawer was full of paperwork. It would take an age to sort through and she didn't have that kind of time. Pushing it aside, she noticed the drawer had a false back, strange. She pulled at it until it all shifted forwards, revealing a leather-bound book with gold inscription on the front.

"The Book of Isis" she whispered. Jackpot. Ahhh but what to do with it. She would figure that out later, she decided. Lifting the book out carefully, she inspected it and flicked through the pages, looking for anything that she might recognise. The title page of the final chapter stood out to her, a dark inky mark of Anubis.

Victor found himself at a dead end. No door, no task. Nothing but the dust, cobwebs and spiders.

"Nothing." He looked around for a short time before turning his back on the empty room and stepping back onto the wooden bridge. Unbeknownst to him, in the shadows behind him, the tyrant queen had materialised and with a disapproving scowl was watching his every move. She was prepared to sabotage him to keep him from reaching her mask.

From the study, Vera could hear footsteps echoing through the tunnels.

"Victor is that you?" She panicked. Tearing the last chapter from the book as fast as she could, she shoved it into a drawer and spun on her heels to face the bookcase, with the Book of Isis behind her back.

"Vera?" Victor emerged into the dull warm light of the study, taking a moment to adjust his eyes. He then suspiciously turned to Vera, who had her hands behind her back and a wide Cheshire-cat grin.

"What are you so pleased about?" Instead of offering a reply, she merely held the book out him. His eyes trailed down to the book and then lit up. All he had ever wanted, everything he had spent his adult life striving to achieve was documented thoroughly in the book in front of him. He looked back up at Vera, taking her face between his hands and very briefly bringing their lips into contact. He continued on as if nothing had happened, totally in awe of the object in her hands. Taking the book from her, he walked towards the door.

"The Book of Isis, finally! The recipe for the elixir, in my hands." Victor rushed out into the cellar, wanting to get to his office and start reading. Vera stayed completely stationary. She had not expected that, especially after how flustered he had gotten before. What surprised her even more, however, was the way it made her feel. Her heart had fluttered a little when he touched her face and her mouth went dry. Her fingers drifted up, of their own accord to trace where his had been and she realised that she had been subconsciously smiling the whole time.


End file.
